Asher
Asher (アッシャー, Asshā) is a Humanoid Angel/Animal hybrid, and a Scientist originally from Time's World. At some point in time, he turned himself into a dog during an experiment gone wrong, and has been Sieg's travelling companion since then. However, Asher has recently managed to turn himself back to his more Humanoid form, but has decided to stay with Sieg. Appearance Coming from a different World, Asher is a hybrid of an Angel and a Humanoid Oarfish, and as such has two long, red antennae extending out from the top of his head, similarly to Tatsumiya. Also similarly to her in the past, Asher has long hair in a himecut with red highlights in the middle of his bangs and the sides of his face. His hair is dark red, and his eyes are lime green, with noticeable bags under them, due to a lack of sleep over the years. His skin is also almost paper white, and he no longer has wings or a halo, but it is unknown why. He typically wears a white dress shirt under a grey vest, paired with dress pants of the same colour, and a brown belt. His shoes are two toned, being white in the middle and black on the front and back, and he sometimes wears gloves. While always having his shirt's top buttons undone, he will sometimes wear just the dress shirt without the vest, keeping almost the whole top half of the shirt undone. He is almost always shown holding a or smoking a cigarette. When a dog, Asher appeared as a large, light brown and black Dachshund dog, with long ears and an ahoge. Personality Appearing calm and serious, Asher always seemed to be unphased by what happens in front of him, no matter what the situation may be. He doesn't let things get to him, and instead, tries to see the good in situations, despite how bad things might be, and often quickly comes up with solutions in a matter of a minute or two. This doesn't mean, however, that all of his plans succeed. Out of himself and Sieg, Asher is definitely the one that can keep things under control, being more in control of his emotions and mentally stable than Sieg. Despite this, Asher also seems to be all around less caring, especially with people he doesn't know, usually hoping for them so just 'deal with it' and carry on. With all this in mind, Asher does still have his own problems (although he himself doesn't believe they are a problem). Asher is addicted to smoking, almost always being seen either holding or smoking a cigarette if possible, and becoming visibly stressed out and anxious if going without a cigarette for too long, however this didn't seem to happen when he was a dog. This is further evidenced by the fact that once Asher finally became human again, the first thing he did was go looking for a cigarette. Asher is also incredibly lacking in sleep, often staying up way longer than he should, and not getting enough hours of sleep, which results in him feeling tired often, yet he claims smoking helps with this. This is further evidenced by the visible bags under his eyes. Background Asher was originally an Angel created by the God Time, a mysterious figure in their own world who somehow has ways of messing with time, along with the help of the God's personal assistant, IN-4. Asher was one of three Angels and was a scientist, spending most of his time experimenting alone, and as such distanced himself from the other Angels greatly. At some unknown point in time and through means unknown, while experimenting, Asher, being the genius he is, somehow managed to turn himself into a literal dog. A Dachshund, to be exact. Time and the other Angels couldn't help him, and so he remained as a dog for a number of years. Some years before the start of the HxH RP, when a man called Sieg was running from home with his friend Anna, Time offered for Asher to go with Sieg, in hopes of finding a way to turn himself back to a human. Asher agreed, and so he left the World as Sieg's time travelling doggo companion. After spending years away from Time's World with Sieg, first in a place called Konohagakure, and secondly in the company of a man named Orochimaru, Sieg and Asher ended up in the HxH RP, and eventually, was able to turn himself back into a human again. Plot Asher serves as Sieg's time travelling doggo companion for the majority of the RP, alongside as a friend and sort of pet to Sieg at the same time, being stuck in the body of a dog. It is only later on in the RP that Asher manages to turn himself back into a human, and despite now being able to return to Time's side as her Angel, Asher has instead chosen to stay with Sieg, having come to like his company. Equipment Abilities & Powers Nen Coming from another world, Asher is unable to use Nen, not even having an aura. As such, the only thing even close to abilities Asher can use is any magic he might have learnt while in Time's world. However, it is unknown whether he actually did or didn't. Battles & Competitions Quotes Trivia * Asher and Chinami share the same birthday